


Ornaments and Rings

by DeuBun



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Modern Era, Tired Trafalgar D. Water Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeuBun/pseuds/DeuBun
Summary: Law decorates the tree with his boyfriend. (Secret Santa work for my friend Kitty!!!)
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Ornaments and Rings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghost__cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost__cat/gifts).



Law was never a Christmas person. For as long as he could remember he always preferred Halloween over the jollyness, and merriness of the holidays. Any excuse to wear only black was a great day to him. Yet, here he was, dressed in an ugly sweater surrounded by Luffy’s family. 

“Torao! Hand me that ornament!” The man looked over the rim of his cheesy elf hot chocolate mug to see the smiling face of his boyfriend. His small form swamped by a bright green sweater with an ugly reindeer face on the front, and crazy dark hair sticking up in all random directions. The smile on his face was even brighter than the multi colored lights on the large Christmas tree. 

“TORAO! HELP!” Law was snapped out of his thoughts when his boyfriend pouted, and stomped his feet in annoyance. Literally almost falling off the ladder he was on in the process, but thankfully was saved by Law’s quick reflexes. Luffy blinked before bursting into a symphony of giggles. “Oh wow! That was almost bad!” You think!? 

“Be more careful. The last thing we need is to go to the hospital.” Yeah….they had to bring Luffy’s drunken uncle Shanks to the hospital during last Thanksgiving and he would rather not have a repeat of that chaos. Especially since it ruined his well thought out plan for the day. 

Now the ring just sat in his back pocket collecting dust. 

“Well, i’m fine, so we have nothing to worry about!” He laughed again, and jumped off the ladder with ease so he was shorter than Law. The little bells on his sweater jingling with a pleasant noise as he did so. Giggling like mad as he flapped his arms up, and down like a happy little chicken. “Shishishi! I sound all ringy!” There were little bells all over Law’s sweater too, and he didn't have the heart to say how annoying he found them. 

“Ringy isn't a word.” He gently rolled up the long sleeves of Luffy’s sweater. Geez it always seemed like the tiny guy was swamped in whatever he wore. Not like that was a complaint though. He was about to plant a kiss to his cute button nose when a voice cut through their happy little bubble. 

“HEY! NO PDA!” The doctor could only sigh, turning to glare down the nosy pair of eyes that were watching just around the corner. 

When Law agreed to help decorate the family tree with Luffy he had expected the invitation was extended to the brother’s significant others as well, but the moment he walked through the door he was met with the stark realization that it was just him. Only him, and the crazy ass family that dared to associate with Monkey D. Luffy. 

“Leave them alone Sabo. They're just having a good time.” Great, now he had both overprotective brothers keeping an eye on him. 

“Good time!? That's my baby brother, and the only good time happening is drinking hot chocolate at a safe distance!” Law could only roll his eyes. Maybe this would be a bad time to mention they had a very healthy sex life. Luffy on the other hand was absolutely annoyed. 

“I’m not a kid!” With his proclamation he stomped right up to the pair and shoved them back into the kitchen. Huffing, and puffing the entire time at the protectiveness he swore he didn't need. Of course, law agreed with him wholeheartedly. Have the two just forgotten what the tiny spitfire was capable of all because he got a boyfriend? Scratch that! Because he's had a boyfriend for several years!? It was all just insanity. 

Once the audience was gone Luffy had grabbed a hold of his hand with a vice grip. Tugging him forward to the tree with a smile back on his features. Digging through the box of ornaments as though it was a treasure chest, and eyes sparkling he pulled out one bumpy brown monstrosity. 

“Look! I made this one when I was four!” Yeah, Law could tell. It looked like a ball of dirt with something sticking out of it. Maybe it was meant to be the flying spaghetti monster for all he knew. 

“What even is it?” At the question the young man pouted in annoyance. 

"Obviously its meat!" Aw, yes. of course. What else would it be after all, and honestly he should not be surprised. Even in childhood Luffy was extremely food driven.

"Oh, I see. I'm guessing you have a ton of meat ornaments in this box." He had to hold back a chuckle when he saw the absolute shock that washed over the young man's cute features. Mouth dropping open as he stared on like the man was a psychic of some type.

"How did you know!?" Without any more reserves the man let out a low laugh. He was a mess, and he loved him for it.

"Call it divine intuition." Luffy just nodded before digging into the box again, this time pulling out a much neater ornament that was definitely not made by the man in front of him. He quickly caught sight of a name neatly scribbled on the side, Sabo - age 8. Yup, no shock there.

"Sabo made this one! He said it was an angel to protect the tree. I don't know what that means, but it's cute I guess.” His smile then turned soft, and nostalgic. Probably remembering a sweet memory from all those Christmases ago. Law wished he could feel the same. 

Sure, when his family was still alive he celebrated Christmas every year. Now, he could care less. After years of glaring down kids in his class happily celebrating the holidays he decided that it didn't matter. Not with Cora, or anyone. It was all just painful memories. 

“What about you Torao? Did you make ornaments too?” The question was an innocent one, and Law knew the man didn't understand, but it still stung. Just a bit. 

“I have no idea, and I don't care enough to go looking.” The truth was that he had a whole box of family ornaments. Given to him after his family's death, and collecting dust in his attic ever since. It was just too painful to look through them after all these years. Luffy just tilted his head like a curious puppy, and stared him down with those all knowing chocolate brown eyes. Then, his smaller hand took his. 

“You're gonna decorate the tree with me.” It wasn't a suggestion, or question, it was a statement. Soon there was another ornament pushed into the palm of his hand, and then Luffy had gone back to decorating the tree. Humming to himself happily as he did so. So? What now? 

He stared at the little glass piece in his hand, and he had to admit the picture of all three brothers smiling that was printed on it was adorable. One big happy family. Luffy really was a lucky guy. He didn't even realize how long he had spent staring at the thing until Luffy’s hand took his, and then gently guided it to an empty spot on the tree. 

“Shishishi! I think it looks good there!” Law had to admit, it did. Their smiles absolutely lit up the room from their cozy spot on the tree. His attention was torn away though when another ornament was lifted up into his view. There was a perfect little mistletoe on a hook taunting him as it hung above his head. Luffy’s mischievous glint in his eye was all too amusing, and he loved it. 

“You don't have to tell me twice.” With a cocky smirk on his features the taller man led Luffy’s lips to his own. The two melting into a long, and passionate kiss with only the Christmas lights to bear witness. Law may not have been a fan of the holidays, but he supposed it wasn't so bad if spent with his trickster of a boyfriend. 

“You taste like hot chocolate! Amazing!” Of course the bar was set pretty low for Luffy, but he still loved the absolute stuffing out of him. That's when a very familiar paw had begun to grasp at his ass. Squeezing, and giggling like a mad man as the smaller male had a field day. Oh if only they weren't in a room with several prying eyes. 

“Eh? Why do you have a box in your pants?” The young man then gasped, and his eyes sparkled in anticipation. “Is it candy!?” Of course the man’s first thought is food. 

“No. It isn't food.” If Luffy noticed the annoyance in his voice he didn't show it. Just shrugging with a happy smile before returning to the box of ornaments. Really? Not going to try and guess again? He supposed knowing it wasnt food was all that mattered to the crazy man, and it did begin to annoy Law to no end. 

The man had spent months on end planning the perfect proposal, choosing the right ring, and hiding the secret. All for his dumb ass boyfriend to not give a shit because it wasnt a ring pop. He sighed, the stupid sweater jingling as he did so. You know what, fuck it. 

“Luffy, there's something I need to ask you.” Before he could regret anything he pulled the red velvet ring box out of his back pocket, but before he could drop to one knee he was stuck with an issue. A certain freckle faced issue. 

“Holy shit! Sabo! Get the camera! Get the fucking camera!” Fuck, he didn't know Ace had returned to the living room. He needed to get this done quick before another drunken accident ruined his proposal. It didn't help too that poor Luffy seemed so confused by all the noise. Law hated seeing him like that. 

“Fuck it.” Swiftly he dropped to one knee, and opened up the little box in his hands to reveal a pristine ring. Gold in color, and with a little engraving on the side that said to the one who stole my heart. “You're an idiot, but youre my idiot. Will you marry me?” It maybe wasn't the most eloquently put proposal, but it was perfect to him. 

Luffy just stared. Stared at him, to the ring, and to his brothers watching excitedly from the doorway. The young man was obviously trying to figure out what in the world was happening, and honestly, Law would not be shocked if he never heard of a marriage proposal before. 

“You say yes if you want to spend the rest of your life with me.” Sometimes, you needed to go slow with Luffy, and he didn't mind that one second. Luffy was Luffy, and he loved him for being so unapologetically himself. The young man just titled his head though. 

“I thought we were already doing that?” The way he spoke seemed so sad, and that wasn't Law's intention at all, but it truly showed how innocent his love was. 

“We were, but this makes it official.” His mouth dropped open into a familiar O shape, and his black hair began to get even messier as he nodded like crazy. 

“Ok! I wanna marry then!” Well, that was simple enough. As Law rose up from his spot on the ground the pair was surrounded by a loud applause. Their crowd was just as ecstatic, and happy as the two men themselves. Though when Law moved to place the ring on his finger he was stopped by his now fiance refusing to move his hand. Chocolate brown eyes just staring at the little gold ring with his usual blank expression. 

“Luffy, you're supposed t-” Before he could finish the smaller hand had reached out to take the ring into his fingers, and then he carefully placed it on a tree branch. Its sparkling outer shining on the Christmas tree. The familiar laughter of Monkey D. Luffy ringing out throughout the room. What in the world? 

“Luffy. It goes on your finger, not the tree.” A part of him wondered why he even bothered to say such a thing. It wasn't like Luffy cared, or would even listen. It was his insane boyfriend they were talking about after all. 

“But it looks better there! All sparkly, and stuff.” Law could only sigh. He definitely saw a migraine in his future. 

“I paid over a thousand dollars for that ring, it is not staying on the tree.” With a huff he snatched it from the branch, and then gently slid it on his partner's tiny finger. Holy hell, he was finally doing it. He was marrying the love of his life. 

This was the only Christmas present the man could ever ask for.


End file.
